Home, Home on the Range
by SoundwaveTheSilent
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown before the beginning of Season 1, forget what you know about the show. Fluffy. Rated for wiggle room. NOT A SONG FIC.


***Gasp* I MADE A REAL STORY! Yay for me! Thanks to Shadybabe13 for support! Please R&R, Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! **

**I do not own Transformers. Just the story here. **

**Warnings: Kissing, flirting and stuff like that. KO and BD being adorable. XD**

**-_-_-_-_-)))))(((((-_-_-_-_-**

Knock Out hums softly as he drives down the dusty road of highway 9. If he remembers correctly, it's in Texas, or maybe Kentucky. Normally in the face of a long, empty road, he'd take off at his highest speed. Or complain about the dust ruining his finish.

But today, (and for a while, frankly) he hadn't. Mostly it was due to the fact that he was alone, alone with his best friend in all the universe; Breakdown. He listens quietly as the blue truck carries on about how life used to be back on Cybertron, and at the Medical Academy where they first met. Breakdown shuts up as a lime green and black muscle car shoots past them on the road, and resumes his conversation as soon as it's out of sight.

"So, is there anything you'd like to talk about, Red?"

if Knock Out had a mouth in car mode, he'd smile. Red, Breakdown's pet name for him.

"Not particularly…. Oh, wait, wait, what about the time I accidentally put ol' Screamer's wings on backwards? The look on his face was priceless!"

Their laughter intermingles in the still air, Breakdown's low and rumbling, Knock Out's high and bell-like. Perfect together.

"Heh heh, I remember."

Breakdown suddenly puts on a little speed and nudges Knock Out's bumper, causing the sports car to yelp and swerve a little.

"Hey! If you get any scratches on my paint job, _you're_ the one who's going to buff them out!"

Breakdown snickers.

"Isn't that the point?"

Knock Out tips his mirrors in a silent gape at his partner before accelerating with a squeal; Breakdown takes off after him, subspace trailer bouncing over the semi-rough terrain behind him. Knock Out swerves slightly on the dusty, uneven road, allowing Breakdown to close the gap slightly despite the subspace trailer weighing him down.

"Catch me if you ca-an!"

Knock Out yells in a sing-song tone. Breakdown growls playfully.

"You're asking for it!"

"What exactly is "It"? I would _sooo_ like to know."

Knock Out calls back, a hinting tone in his voice. "Slow down a moment and you'll find out." Breakdown puts on a burst of speed, making Knock Out squeal again and fishtail slightly before regaining control.

"You'll have to work harder than that _meine liebe_."

"You and your earth languages. What was that? Spanish?"

Knock Out scoffs.

"That was _German_ Breaky; it means "My love"."

There's a moments silence before Breakdown says;

"Oh."

Knock Out goes into a laughing fit. And slows down.

Breakdown does a quick sweep of the area to make sure no humans are around before transforming and throwing himself at Knock Out with a yell. Knock Out squeaks and slams on his brakes, transforming as he does and trying to avoid Breakdown's flying tackle. He ultimately fails and the two of them go flying head-over-heels through the scruffy plants and tumbleweeds. When they come to a stop Breakdown has Knock Out pinned beneath him. Knock Out cranes his neck to see his chest plates.

"You got me all dusty."He whines.

Breakdown chuckles. "You still look beautiful love."

Knock Out pouts. "Are you going to kiss me or keep on staring at my dusty finish?"

"A mech can do both can't he?"

Breakdown replies before passionately kissing his bondmate. The two make out for a bit before Breakdown pulls away and facepalms. Knock Out quirks an optic ridge and pouts a bit.

"What?"

Breakdown looks a little embarrassed.

"I…uh…left the subspace trailer back at the road."

Knock Out sighs and lets his helm fall back into the dirt with a thud.

"We better go get it then. Get off me."

Breakdown nods and clambers off the little red mech. Knock Out pushes himself up and the two stare at each other's dusty frames. Knock Out raises a servo slightly.

"I vote we find a carwash after this, agreed?"

Breakdown nods.

"Agreed."

Knock Out punches Breakdown's shoulder playfully.

"Let's get that trailer, eh?"

Breakdown grins. "Race you there."

The big blue mech transforms and peels out, kicking up clouds of dust. Knock Out coughs and waves a servo in front of his faceplate as the dust tickles the back of his throat tubing.

"That's not FAIR!"He yells before transforming and taking off after Breakdown.

"All's fair in love and war Red!"

"And we're in both, yeah, yeah, I know."

Knock Out finishes the shared saying as he glides up next to his bondmate. There's an audible thump as their tires hit asphalt. Knock Out pans his mirrors around.

"Uhh…where did you say you left it? I don't see it."

Breakdown grunts. "Huh. That's odd. According to the tracking it's twenty miles in the direction we were _headed_…. Oooohhhh some human must've found it and decided it was abandoned…. Scrap."

Knock Out sighs and puts on the brakes.

"I guess today isn't going to be as uneventful as I thought. Whatever. Let's go get it back before whoever picked it up decides to open it…. After all, a subspace trailer isn't a common item on Earth."

The red Aston Martin does a squealing one-eighty on the dusty road, burying Breakdown in a drift of dust. Breakdown coughs. "Payback?" "Payback."

Knock Out races down the road, wheels churning up dust and small rocks which pelt his companion relentlessly.

"Will you stop that? I can hardly see."

Knock Out sighs. "Well then get up here; I can't exactly _stop_ something I don't have control of."

Breakdown mumbles something as he pulls up alongside the red Aston Martin.

Knock Out tips a mirror towards Breakdown.

"Aw don't be that way, we'll get the trailer and then we can go back to kissing. And maybe something more…." Knock Out trails off suggestively, letting Breakdown fill in the blank.

"I can't tell if you're being twisted or sexy." He chuckles.

Knock Out swerves a little. "A mech can be both can't he? No, no, that was option number two Breaky."

Breakdown sighs and bobs his mirrors in an implied nod. "Let's just concentrate on getting the trailer back eh?"

-_-_-_-_-)))))(((((-_-_-_-_-

**WELLLL... Here you go, REAL CHAPTER 1! It's short, but I needed to chapter-break somewhere. **

**If you have suggestions on what could happen, or just have some comments, fill in that big ol' awesome-box down there. **

**UNTIL I STRIKE AGAIN!**

** SoundwaveTheSilent**


End file.
